This invention relates to a foldable tool, and more particularly to such a tool having provisions for locking a folding tool blade into extended position with respect to the handle.
Leatherman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,862 and Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,725 show exemplary means for locking a folding tool blade into extended position with respect to a handle.